Patent Literature 1 proposes a power switchgear including a plurality of movable contacts. In this conventional technique, a plurality of disconnecting-part movable-side cylindrical finger contacts are connected to a disconnecting-part movable-side conductor and disconnecting-part cylindrical movable conductors (movable contacts) are inserted through the disconnecting-part movable-side cylindrical finger contacts, respectively, to be capable of reciprocating. The disconnecting-part movable-side cylindrical finger contacts are arranged radially inside of the outer diameter of the disconnecting-part movable-side conductor (see FIG. 2 in Patent Literature 1).